Inexplicable (Two Shot Raura)
by Endless21
Summary: Ross y Laura aprenderán que no hay disfraz que pueda por largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay... Una mezcla entre la realidad y mi imaginación.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola todo el mundo! ¡Volví! "Inseparables" llegó a los 200 comentarios y aquí está mi promesa de escribir algo. Ya comencé las clases en la universidad y este viernes comienzo las de piano pero tenía tantas ideas en mi cabeza con todas las cosas Raura que han pasado este último tiempo, que no pude evitar comenzar a escribir y dejarlo salir.**

**Esto iba a ser un One Shot pero se alargó demasiado con el pasar de los días, cómo dije muchas cosas pasando y muchas ideas en mi cabeza. Así que se convirtió en un "Two Shot".**

**Lo otro es que es mi primer fic escrito en tercera persona.**

**Realmente espero que les guste :)**

* * *

Hoy era un día especial, Laura y Ross aún no lo habían notado. Sábado 28 de febrero, se cumplían cuatro años desde el primer día de grabación de "Austin &amp; Ally", cuatro años desde que se grabó aquel episodio que marcaría el inicio de una etapa y cambiaría su vida en muchas formas.

Laura se encontraba esperando su vuelo para viajar a New Orleans para un "Meet &amp; Greet", ella definitivamente no se encontraba de ánimo para hacer esto pero debía hacerlo, ella jamás defraudaría a sus fans, porque ella los amaba sobre todas las cosas. La noche anterior había sido un desastre por completo. Andrew, su novio nunca entendería su forma de vida y mucho menos su relación de amistad con su co-estrella. Discutieron, como lo habían estado haciendo a menudo desde que las grabaciones de "Austin &amp; Ally" habían comenzado y realmente le dolía toda esta situación, le dolía que su novio cuestionase su amistad con Ross, le dolía que no confiara en ella, le dolía que anoche le exigiera elegir entré él que era su novio o Ross que era su compañero y amigo. Ella no pudo elegir, ella no podría elegir. Los amaba a ambos.

La discusión comenzó porque luego de terminar las grabaciones se quedó conversando con Ross, últimamente ella lo evitaba todo el tiempo, principalmente porque así todo era más fácil. Ross quería hablarle sobre el nuevo álbum de R5 y él estaba tan emocionado sobre contarle todos los detalles que no se pudo negar, además de que siempre era agradable para ella presenciar y oír lo apasionado que era sobre la música, disfrutó tanto de la conversación y de la compañía que el tiempo voló rápidamente y había olvidado por completo que tenía una cita con su novio. Se había atrasado unos pocos minutos y él ya estaba enojado, ella era pésima mintiendo por lo que tuvo que confesar la razón de su retraso y la batalla comenzó. Así que básicamente todo había terminado en que ella tenía que tomar una decisión y la decisión debía comunicarla a lo más tardar a lo que regresara de este viaje. Laura estaba tan triste por el hecho de que la persona a quién había aprendido amar o más bien se había obligado a amar, le estaba pidiendo alejarse de otra persona a la cual también amaba, más de lo que ella quería admitir. Y sabía que si ella no elegía a Andrew toda su fachada se caería. Sus sentimientos por Ross podrían ser descubiertos.

Decidió que dejaría de pensar sobre todo este dilema por el máximo de tiempo posible, la verdad es que no sabía qué hacer y seguir pensando sólo la ponía más triste. Hoy era un día para sus fans, personas que sin conocerla personalmente la apoyaban desde tantos lugares y sus palabras de cariño siempre, _siempre_ lograban animarla. Escribió en twitter donde y a qué hora estaría hoy en New Orleans, y aprovechó de responder algunos tweets. Uno en especial le había llamado la atención, alguien le había recordado que hoy se cumplían cuatro años desde que grabaron el primer episodio de "Austin &amp; Ally", sonrió ante el recuerdo, de lo emocionados que estaban, de lo inocentes e ingenuos que eran.

Mirando el presente, todos habían crecido mucho, habían cambiado. Definitivamente ya no eran los mismos desde hace cuatro años atrás y en este momento deseaba volver atrás cuando todo era más simple, cuando ella no debía preocuparse por cosas como un novio celoso, o cosas más profundas como sus sentimientos ocultos por aquél chico de cabellera rubia.

Recordó como prometieron _no_ salir entre ellos porque eso podría arriesgar su buen ambiente laboral además de su amistad y cómo su madre le había inculcado como una regla esencial en la vida de un actor que no se debe salir con la co-estrella. Recordó el miedo que le producía defraudar a su madre y que las promesas deben cumplirse.

Pero no era sólo eso.

A ella le aterraba lo que podría suceder si algún día confesara lo que sentía y ese sentimiento no fuera correspondido. Ellos eran sólo amigos, mejores amigos y él podía estar con la chica que quisiera y por alguna razón le parecía muy irreal que él se fijara en ella. Prefería dejar las cosas como estaban. Ella era una persona práctica y arriesgar todo por algo que ni siquiera sabía si podría funcionar no se lo permitiría jamás.

Y esa era la razón por la que ahora tenía un novio, ella debía olvidar esos tontos sentimientos y la única solución que había encontrado era obligarse a amar a alguien más. Andrew había sido su amigo en la secundaria, semanas antes de graduarse él le había confesado sus sentimientos por ella y le pidió que fuera su novia. Estúpidamente aceptó pensando que tenía tiempo suficiente para poder enamorarse de él antes de regresar a las grabaciones.

Cómo si el corazón funcionara así.

Le gustaba decirse a sí misma que lo había logrado, quizás no completamente, pero en gran parte sí. Había logrado amar a Andrew a su manera, y su relación con él distraía a su corazón sobre sus otros sentimientos y por el momento le bastaba, asumió que solo era cosa de tiempo para que esos _otros_ sentimientos comenzaran a desaparecer.

Pero no desaparecían.

En absoluto.

Sería falso decir que Andrew significaba nada para ella, ella lo amaba. Desde que lo conocía para él, ella nunca había sido "Laura la actriz Disney", sino que sólo Laura. Él había sido un gran amigo por varios años, compañeros de escuela y sus madres eran amigas también. Al estar con él las cosas eran muchas más sencillas.

Y todos felices.

Pero Andrew no era tonto ni ciego, él odiaba ver esa conexión que ella tenía con Ross. Y sus celos eran cada vez peor y ahí la razón de por qué el asistía tan a menudo al set y por qué no se perdía un live taping.

…

Laura durmió durante todo el viaje a New Orleans, en una forma de evitar pensar y poder descansar también. El resto del día transcurrió rápidamente y estaba agradecida de tanto amor que había recibido. Llegó la hora de su vuelo devuelta a Los Ángeles y sabía que lo inevitable ocurriría. Aterrizó en la madrugada y luego de las horas dormidas en sus dos viajes, sumados a que tenía que tomar una decisión, estaba sumida en un irremediable insomnio.

Andrew no se había manifestado en absoluto, ya que le había dicho claramente que ella debía llamarlo una vez que tomara su decisión. Por otro lado y casi por instinto revisó twitter en busca de quien sabe qué. Ella leyó un tweet de su co-estrella, él había recordado qué día era el que había terminado, casi por inercia marcó como favorito.

…

Ross estaba intentando dormir, hace un tiempo que le costaba conciliar el sueño, específicamente desde que se enteró que aquella morena que le robaba sus sueños tenía un novio. Se pasaba lamentando el hecho de que ella estaba con alguien más y que nunca sería suya. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que ahora tenía un montón de inspiración para escribir en su diario, canciones, poemas… sobre ella y lo jodidamente enamorado que estaba de _ella_. Es por eso que aquél día en que Ryland le jugó esa broma de ocultar su mochila, el mundo se le había caído a pedazos, algún desconocido podría haber leído sus más profundos sentimientos hacia su hermosa co-estrella. Cuando su hermano le confesó que era una broma, le volvió el alma al cuerpo, literalmente.

Él jamás lo ha reconocido y cree seriamente que jamás podrá reconocerlo, sería humillante e incómodo, tenía muy claro en este momento que ella no lo veía de esa forma. Hubo un tiempo que creyó que era posible y que tenían este acuerdo mutuo y tácito de que cuando las grabaciones de "Austin &amp; Ally" terminaran podrían salir tranquilamente y gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos. Pero luego ella apareció con un novio y cayó en cuenta que todo había sido una fantasía que su cabeza y su corazón había creado. Le era difícil verla con alguien más y secretamente odiaba a Andrew con todo su ser pero él debía aceptarlo y fingir que le caía bien, Laura era su amiga después de todo y se suponía que no tenía razón para odiarlo. Tampoco permitiría que alguien lo notara. Así que cada vez que el tipo se aparecía en el set, él se sorprendía de lo buen actor que podía llegar a ser.

Su dormitorio estaba a oscuras, observó a su hermano que dormía profundamente en la cama de al lado y suspiró, lo envidiaba tanto. De pronto notó que la pantalla de su iPhone se iluminó. Por alguna extraña razón sintió que debía mirar de qué se trataba, tomó su iPhone y observó la pantalla. Laura había marcado como favorito su tweet sobre su conmemoración de los cuatro años del primer día de grabación de "Austin &amp; Ally". Eran las tres y media de la madrugada, ella siempre se duerme temprano, tuvo un presentimiento de que debía llamarla y preguntarle porque estaba despierta tan tarde. Además de que deseaba escuchar su voz, sin darle más vueltas y antes de arrepentirse marcó su número y al tercer tono ella contestó.

"_**¿Hola?",**_ saludó evidentemente sorprendida. Ella no podía creer que él tan sólo la había llamado al instante desde que marcó como favorito aquél tweet, claramente no podía ser por eso, tal vez le había sucedido algo malo.

"_**Hey…",**_ el murmuró casi en un susurro. Ryland tenía el sueño profundo pero de todas maneras podría despertar si hablaba fuerte.

"_**¿Qué sucede?",**_ ella cuestionó preocupada. Él se preguntó a si mismo ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Debía decirle que sólo tenía un presentimiento de que debía llamarla? Negó con la cabeza en lo absurdo que sonaría si confesara eso. Optó por otra opción.

"_**Yo… yo no puedo dormir y cómo noté que estabas despierta te llamé**_**"**, respondió con la máxima naturalidad posible. Laura por su parte no sabía cómo reaccionar a esta llamada pero no podía negar que le encantaba escuchar su voz…

"_**Yo tampoco puedo dormir…",**_ admitió cabizbaja. Ross de inmediato notó la pena en su voz.

"_**¿Té pasó algo Laura?"**_**,** le preguntó alarmado. Odiaba más que a nada en el mundo saber que su Laura estaba triste y haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para verla alegre.

"_**No es nada importante Ross",**_ mintió intentando restarle importancia. Esto era importante y tenía que ver directamente con él pero sabía que no podía contarlo tan fácilmente. Echaría por la borda todo el esfuerzo de estos últimos meses y ella no estaba dispuesta a eso.

Ross por su parte notó que ella le estaba mintiendo, él la conocía demasiado como para creerse eso tan sencillamente.

"_**¿Te olvidas que eres pésima mintiendo? Sé que te pasa algo y es importante…**_–la contradijo con seguridad. Suspiró y continuó– _**Te conozco Laura, ahora como tú amigo espero que me cuentes lo que te está sucediendo porque si no ahora no podré dormir de la preocupación**_**",** él le pidió con dulzura. Laura no soportó más, sintió este nudo en la garganta al escuchar las palabras "amigo" y "preocupación". Ella no podía continuar hablando con él, en este momento le dolía demasiado así que se obligó a si misma a ser fuerte y lograr mentirle antes que notara que estaba triste y desesperada porque no puede confesar lo que siente por él. La única forma de que le creyera sería diciendo algo de verdad y así él la dejaría tranquila.

"_**Ross ¿por qué te mentiría? Yo sólo tengo insomnio porque acabo de llegar de New Orleans y dormí todo el viaje",**_ le dijo esperando que por fin dejara el tema.

"_**Estoy seguro que hay algo más",**_ Ross insistió. Él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente sobre todo cuando presentía que ella no estaba bien. Laura decidió que debía decir un poco más de verdad para qué él se diera por vencido. Cada vez que mencionaba a Andrew, él automáticamente la evitaba. Supuso que a él no le gustaba entrometerse en sus relaciones.

Lo que ella no sabía es que a él le dolía demasiado escuchar todo lo que tenía que ver con su novio y su relación.

"_**Andrew está enojado conmigo pero no es nada... Mañana ya nos reconciliaremos",**_ella le contestó con convicción. La última parte no sabía si sería verdad pero no era una mentira tampoco. Cuando Ross oyó la última parte su corazón se quebró… ella mañana se reconciliaría con su novio de su presumiblemente pelea estúpida.

Se sentía tan patético en este momento y cayó en cuenta que estaba haciendo el ridículo aquí, llamándola como un tonto enamorado a las tres y media de la madrugada. Llamarla había sido un error, un completo y estúpido error.

"_**Oh, está bien**_ –logró responder y luego fingió un bostezo– _**Mañana tengo un largo día de ensayos con la banda así que mejor intentaré dormir. Que descanses y espero que las cosas se solucionen",**_ él se despidió cortésmente.

Había funcionado pero ella estaba lejos de alegrarse por eso, quizás guardaba la esperanza de que él dijera algo más… cómo pedirle que dejara a su novio por él. Ella se rio amargamente en su cabeza, como si fuera eso posible…

"_**Sí, debemos intentar dormir… Buenas noches Ross",**_ ella se despidió fingiendo tranquilidad.

"_**Buenas noches Laura…",**_ susurró y cortó. El silencio invadió nuevamente sus habitaciones, Ross suspiró pesadamente y se acomodó para intentar dormir e intentar sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Laura y Andrew reconciliándose. Laura no pudo evitar la pena que la invadió, lloró hasta que se quedó dormida.

…

Horas después el ruido de la alarma de su celular despertó a Ross, lo apagó por inercia. Luego de unos segundos se refregó los ojos y se levantó. Camino un poco y se tropezó con un montón de ropa tirada en el suelo.

"_¡Ryland! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan desordenado_?", le gritó enojado a su hermano que también estaba despertando.

"_Wow alguien amaneció de mal humor hoy",_ rezongó Ryland sorprendido.

"_Sólo ordena tu ropa por favor, sabes que odio el desorden",_ le pidió relajándose un poco y caminó hacia el baño. Se miró al espejo y su rostro era un desastre, su pelo estaba desordenado como siempre y sus ojeras eran cada vez más profundas. A este ritmo muy pronto tendría que usar maquillaje fuera del set para ocultarlas. Se metió a la ducha para comenzar su día.

La mañana transcurrió rápidamente ensayando para el concierto que se aproximaba, él siempre estaría agradecido con la música por lo que provoca en él. Nada era mejor para subir su ánimo que cantar y tocar su guitarra junto a sus hermanos y amigo.

"_¡Miren lo que llegó chicos!",_ exclamó Stormie acercándose a la banda. Traía algo pequeño en sus manos.

"_¿Qué es?",_ preguntó Rydel desde su lugar. Ross inmediatamente se acercó a su mamá.

"_Es el nuevo collar de R5"_, Ross le respondió a su hermana. Su madre se lo entregó e inmediatamente, él se lo colgó en su cuello.

"_Me encanta cómo se ve, deja tomarle una foto_", su mamá le dijo y fotografió el collar. Luego su hermana se acercó con su iPhone también.

"_Muéstrame el nuevo collar de R5",_ Rydel le pidió. Ross posó mirando hacia el lado. Y luego le pidió la fotografía para subirla a su Instagram. Decidieron tomarse un pequeño descanso. Ross subió las dos fotos y luego notó que en Instagram tenía un montón de DM con fotos de Laura, pero no eran cualquier foto. Laura parecía una chica ruda y muy sexy, él estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre dulce y tierna. Abrió un par de fotos y no pudo evitar reír con los mensajes que venían acompañando las fotos, en resumidas cuentas lo animaban a hacer algo para que Laura fuera su chica y que dejara al mediocre novio que tenía, eso en palabras sutiles.

De pronto creyó que sus fans eran adivinos.

"_¿Por qué estás sonriendo?",_ Rydel le preguntó sorprendiéndolo por completo. Automáticamente bloqueó la pantalla del celular para que ella no viera la imagen de Laura.

"_N-nada",_ tartamudeó nervioso. Su hermana soltó una risita.

"_¿Estabas viendo porno?"_, le preguntó burlándose de él. Ross negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

"_Algo mejor que eso",_ le guiño un ojo y caminó de vuelta a los ensayos.

…

Ensayaron por un par de horas más y durante todo ese tiempo él no pudo dejar de pensar en esas benditas o malditas fotos.

Ya no sabía cómo describirlas.

Tal vez simplemente maravillosas.

Ella se veía tan hermosa, tan sexy, tan perfecta. Y estaba tan complacido del apoyo que le habían estado dando sus fans durante el día. ¿Quién iba a pensar que esas palabras graciosas diciéndole que estaba ciego por no jugársela por Laura o burlándose de Andrew podrían mejorar su día por completo? Debía agradecerlo de alguna forma y no pensó mejor manera que responderle a quien le había mandado su foto favorita, aquella de Laura sonriendo sobre el capot de un auto. Era dulce y sexy como el infierno al mismo tiempo, si pudiera pondría esa foto como fondo de pantalla por siempre, en su iPhone, en su laptop, en lo que sea.

Leyó el mensaje que venía debajo de la foto. Decía lo siguiente: **"Esta podría ser tu chica y tu auto pero tú juegas bitch tú juegas ¿Por qué tú juegas Ross favor?",** luego venía otro mensaje y que vino luego de que él dejó el "visto" en la foto ésta mañana: **"Detente. Esto es ilegal, abres esta mierda y no respondes ¿Por quién me tomas? Lo siento mucho".** No pudo evitar reír por los insultos, eran muy divertidos y tan directos, en el fondo creía que se los merecía. Tal vez podría conversar con ella, quizás lo que tenía que decirle le sacaría otra sonrisa. Escribió**: "¿De dónde son estas fotos?"** pasaron unos minutos y la fans respondió: **"Naked Mag"** él estaría agradecido por siempre con esa revista por tan perfectas fotos, volvió a responderle**: "Gracias. He sido etiquetado en estas fotos todo el día"** le contó a la chica y luego admitió**: "Fue divertido"**. La pregunta que vino a continuación lo volvió hacer reír porque la respuesta era tan obvia: **"¿Te gustaron las fotos?"** la respuesta fue muy simple y a la vez reflejaba todo: **"Haha yeah". **Pasaron unos minutos y la fans respondió: **"Te amo y al elenco y espero que ustedes ganen el Blimps y lo siento mucho que no estaba destinado a que tú leyeras realmente esto, yo estaba tratando de ser divertida. Ahhh ok adiós ten un buen día",** Ross sonrió por sus palabras, ella realmente lo había ello reír y también se sentía apoyado, respondió por último**: "Está bien esto me hizo reír mucho. Gracias por ver el show realmente lo apreciamos. Fue un placer hablar contigo". **

Una repentina valentía se apoderó de él, quería poder decirle a Laura lo que estaba sintiendo…. Si sus fans se los imaginaban juntos, si él se los imaginaba juntos… sólo faltaba que ella cayera en cuenta de que podían estar juntos… Y debía encontrar la manera de hacer que ella lo viera.

La química que ellos tenían era innegable, su cercanía era tal que con una mirada podían decirse tantas cosas y él no estaba loco. Si tantas personas podían verlo no podría ser producto de su imaginación.

Tal vez ella aún no se reconciliaba con su novio y esta era su oportunidad.

Debía intentarlo.

Luego la valentía desapareció repentinamente como apareció.

A quién engañaba, él sabía que no era capaz de intentarlo por el simple hecho de que no podía obligarla a quererlo de esa forma. Porque ella es su amiga y porque ella está enamorada de otro.

Suspiró pesadamente. Él ya había aprendido a vivir con este sufrimiento y después de todo él era un romántico empedernido. Su historia por el momento no le daba un final feliz pero era una historia de amor después de todo. E irónicamente había escuchado cantar a Laura el verso de una canción de Ed Sheeran el otro día… _**"**__**Loving can hurt… Loving can hurt sometimes but it's the only thing that I know**_**" **_("Amar puede doler, amar puede doler a veces pero es la única cosa que sé")._

Ella tenía un novio y no era él.

Dolía saberlo.

…

Su twitter la estaba bombardeando de fotos de una conversación de Ross con una fans, ella durante el día recibía un sin número de tweet mencionándola pero este en particular le llamó demasiado la atención. Ross había visto sus fotos para Naked Mag y había dicho que le habían gustado. Se sintió alegre y avergonzada al mismo tiempo, esas fotos eran con ropa que ella no estaba acostumbrada a usar pero que secretamente le había encantado. Sin malinterpretarla, ella amaba su forma de vestir también, ella era una mujer sencilla pero un poco de rebeldía la hacía sentir poderosa. De todas maneras el hecho de que Ross las haya visto y haya dicho públicamente que le gustaban le provocó _sentimientos_. Negó con la cabeza y bloqueó la pantalla de su iPad, debía dejar de pensar en él, ella tenía un novio, el cual estaba esperando una respuesta de ella y había llegado el momento. Tenía que ser sincera con él y decirle que ella no era capaz de elegir y si él no lo aceptaba (y estaba muy segura que así sería) tal vez solo debían terminar y por una extraña razón eso la hacía sentir aliviada. Tomó su celular para llamarlo y pedirle que se acercara a su casa para poder hablar pero un golpe en la puerta de su habitación la interrumpió.

"_Adelante",_ dijo observando la puerta esperando que la persona se asomara.

Quien estaba ahí la tomó completamente por sorpresa.

* * *

**Primera parte terminada. **

**Esta es la parte en que escribo que es real aquí: Los tweets y las fechas. Laura en el M&amp;G en New Orleans. Laura le dio favorito al tweet de Ross sobre los cuatro años del primer día de grabación de "Austin &amp; Ally". Las fotos del collar de Ross y los ensayos. Las fotos de Laura para Naked Mag. La conversación de Ross por DM en Instagram con una fans (se habló bastante que era falso. Pero la fans que la publicó es de las "fans confiables" en twitter. Yo por mi parte le creí)**

**Ahora les tengo una buena noticia, la segunda parte ya está terminada. Viene el viaje de Laura a Disneyland con Andrew, la salida a solas de Ross y Laura a almorzar y compras en la tienda de discos. Y por supuesto muuuuuuucha imaginación mía ahahah.**

**Cómo ya saben amo los comentarios porque me dicen lo que piensan y realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo. Y de verdad me interesa saber que les pareció ¿fue muy raro el cambio a tercera persona o les gustó?**

**Así que la segunda parte será publicada cuando lleguemos a los 10 comentarios.**

**Y un incentivo es que es mucho más largo, casi el doble que esta primera parte y por supuesto tiene mucho Raura.**

**Un abrazo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra que esto haya tenido una buena recepción. Tenía un poco de miedo porque era distinto en cierto sentido a mis otras historias. **

**Pero hay que atreverse :D**

* * *

Era su novio, con un enorme ramo de flores y con cara de arrepentido.

Ella se quedó sin palabras.

"_Te traje esto",_ se acercó a ella y se las entregó. Las recibió todavía sorprendida, él tomó asiento a su lado. _"Yo lo siento mucho mi amor, fui un estúpido. Yo sé que Ross es sólo tú amigo y que tú sólo lo ves de esa manera pero no puedo evitar los celos que me provoca que él tenga tantas cosas en común contigo, siento que él te comprende más que yo… sobre todo en lo relacionado a la música, la actuación y tu forma de vida. Yo estaba celoso de eso pero ayer luego de que te fuiste y estar horas sin hablarte, me han hecho reflexionar. Yo te amo y haré lo posible para adaptarme a tu vida y comprender tu música y esas cosas. Así que siento mucho haberte hecho elegir entre él y yo. Eso estuvo mal, no tienes que elegir porque yo sé que me amas a mí y no a él, sino tú no serías mi novia. Por favor perdóname"._

Laura lo había escuchado atentamente y sintió culpa, mucha culpa. Porque en todo su discurso habían tantas mentiras o verdades a medias. Primero que sólo veía a Ross como su amigo. Segundo, siempre Ross sería el que la comprendería como nadie, sobre todo en lo relacionado a la música. Y por último que ella era su novia porque sólo lo amaba a él. Esa era la mentira más grande que él pudo haberse creído. Ella estaba con él para dejar de amar a Ross.

Ella odiaba la mentira y la hacía sentir inmensamente culpable. Le sonrió levemente y lo abrazó. Tenía que encontrar una forma para salir de esto.

Lo pensó durante unos segundos y comprendió que había una forma para dejar de mentir. Y era convertir esas mentiras en verdad. Ella debía ver a Ross sólo como su amigo. Compartir con Andrew su música y esperar que pudiera comprenderla y que el cariño que sentía por él fuera la razón de estar a su lado.

Así que no terminó su relación con Andrew.

Para bien o para mal, todo volvió a la normalidad.

…

La nueva semana comenzó y las grabaciones de "Austin &amp; Ally" se suspenderían durante toda ésta, ya que Ross debía trabajar con el equipo de "Teen Beach 2" y el jueves tenía el "R5HollywoodHang". Laura tenía algunos compromisos durante la semana pero también tendría mucho tiempo libre y no le alegraba para nada la idea. Andrew debía asistir a la Universidad y todos sus amigos y su familia tienen compromisos los días de semana.

Así que sería una semana muy larga.

Llegó el día martes y ella tenía un compromiso en la tarde para cocinar con unas niñas pequeñas que ganaron un concurso de Disney. Era temprano por la mañana, aun le quedaban unas horas para ir a su compromiso y no sabía qué hacer, tomó su iPad y revisó su e-mail.

Había llegado un mail de UNICEFF que le pedía promocionar un desafío que invitaba a usar menos los celulares con el fin de lograr más agua limpia para los niños en el mundo. Ella de inmediato desafió a Raini, Calum y Ross. Sabía que Raini y Calum aceptarían de inmediato pero con Ross nunca se sabe.

Se levantó para darse una ducha y comenzar su día.

Una hora después se tuvo que tragar sus palabras, los tres aceptaron y se alegró mucho, sobre todo de que cierto personaje no la ignorara. No debió dudarlo, él ama a los niños.

Les agradeció el gesto y también respondió algunos mensajes de sus fans.

Vio un par de cosas más en twitter.

Lo mismo de siempre.

Pero de pronto algo llamó su atención. Eran bromas para Ross, sobre que era tan virgen y una aplicación llamada "Tinder". No entendía de qué se trataba, buscó un poco más y había un video. Cliqueó el enlace y comenzó la reproducción. Los chicos de R5 estaban en una entrevista radial, les preguntaron cuál había sido la peor cita que habían tenido y Ross respondió que él había tenido una. Contó que había conocido una chica a través de esta aplicación cuando estaba en Argentina y que lo habían engañado.

Por un lado se sintió aliviada de que la cita fue mal y segundo se sintió celosa de él estando en una cita. Ella tenía muy claro que él podía conocer chicas pero no lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Él parecía estar sólo involucrado en la música e ignorar las citas. Y ahora tenía la prueba fehaciente de que él sí las tenía.

Luego Ross hablaba sobre como él trabaja mucho, y que merecía algo diversión. Y que le gustaba tomar riesgos para tener algo que contar.

Ella se preguntó cuanta diversión habrá tenido.

Y quizás cuantos riesgos habrá tomado.

Y la sola idea de pensar que había tomado alguno le causó una repentina angustia porque esa diversión y esos riesgos no fueron con ella.

Y nunca lo serían.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Debía dejar de pensar en él.

Pero no podía. Además ¿cómo él se atrevía a ser tan irresponsable? ¿No había escuchado lo peligroso que era tener citas con personas desconocidas? Tenía que hacerle saber que eso estuvo mal y que no tenía nada de gracioso. Le escribió un mensaje.

…

Su iPhone sonó. Era un mensaje de texto de Laura, eso era extraño. Miró a su alrededor y busco un lugar alejado para leerlo, estaba grabando unas promos para "TB2" en la playa. Se ocultó detrás de la pequeña cabaña que había en el lugar.

"**No puedo creer lo irresponsable que eres".** Él se quedó estupefacto. ¿Irresponsable él? ¿Por qué?

"**¿De qué estás hablando?"**. Le respondió rápidamente. Espero solo unos segundos.

"**Planear citas a través de Tinder. Ya no eres un adolescente Ross. Madura".** Sus palabras le tomaron totalmente por sorpresa, lo estaba tratando como un patético. Ella había oído la entrevista de anoche eso lo tenía claro pero no entendía por qué le estaba hablando así. Sintió enojo ¿Quién era ella para criticarlo? Sí, él sabía que había sido algo estúpido. Pero a fin de cuentas todo era toda su culpa, necesitaba sacarla de su cabeza como fuera.

"**Eso no es de tu incumbencia, yo puedo hacer con mi vida lo que quiera".** Contestó dolido por sus palabras. Esta vez ella se demoró más en contestar.

"**Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia. Yo sólo me preocupé por ti".** Ross realmente no entendía nada.

"**¿Preocuparte de qué? No hice nada malo".**

"**¿Juntarte con una desconocida en un país donde ni siquiera hablan tú mismo idioma no es peligroso?".** No lo podía creer ¿ella realmente estaba preocupada por eso?

"**Soy un adulto Laura, se cuidarme bien. Y tampoco era como si la chica fuera hacerme algo malo"**.

"**¿Salió mal o no? Te engañaron Ross, pudo haber sido cualquier persona, te pudo haber sucedido algo malo"**. Él todavía estaba confundido, lo que sucedió fue algo muy estúpido, ni siquiera se llegó a juntar con la chica cuando notó que no era quien decía ser. Él más bien prefería recordar ese suceso como una anécdota más que como algo penoso y patético, aunque en el fondo sabía que era así.

"**Son anécdotas Laura. Hay que vivir, tomar riesgos. No exageres". **Respondió con el fin de restarle importancia.

"**Está bien. Perdóname por preocuparme por ti"**. Él analizó unos segundos sus mensajes. En sus palabras no había preocupación sino más bien sonaban como un reproche. Una idea vino a su cabeza y sin pensarlo mucho le respondió.

"**Tú no estás preocupada, estás celosa".** Una vez que lo envió, se arrepintió. Cómo podía afirmar eso, ella probablemente lo trataría de absurdo. Golpeó su frente con su mano.

"_¿Ross dónde estás?"_, preguntó una voz masculina, venía desde el frente de la cabaña. Él rápidamente guardó su iPhone en su bolsillo.

"_Aquí estoy ¿Qué sucede?"_, le respondió volviendo al frente. Era su compañero de elenco Garret.

"_Vamos a comenzar a grabar ¿Qué hacías acá escondido?"_, le cuestionó confundido.

Ross comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla de la playa junto a Garret volviendo con el resto de sus compañeros de elenco.

"_No me estaba escondiendo, solo respondí una llamada"_, mintió.

…

"**Tú no estás preocupada, estás celosa". **Cuando leyó el mensaje su corazón se aceleró aún más.

Abortar misión. Abortar misión.

Ella había sido atrapada. Ross había notado su patético intento de ocultar sus celos bajo la preocupación. Una parte de ella si se había preocupado pero los celos definitivamente era lo que la habían llevado a actuar así y enviar esos mensajes.

¿Y ahora que podía responder? Tal vez solo podía ignorarlo… No podía, ella había comenzado todo esta conversación y ahora debía hacerse responsable. Lo pensó durante unos minutos y llegó a una solución. Debía tomárselo con humor.

"**HAHAHA muy gracioso, ya quisieras. Adiós Ross". **Supuso que eso sería suficiente y lo fue. Ross no volvió a responder.

Eso estuvo cerca.

…

Miércoles por la tarde y ella estaba en el evento de Ted Baker junto a su hermana Vanessa. R5HollywoodHang era hoy y la entristecía perdérselo pero sabía que era lo mejor. Para el R5LAHang las cosas no terminaron muy bien, había ido con Andrew porque por supuesto que él no la dejo ir sola, fue con el resto del cast y otros amigos, pero el resultado fue que ella ignoró por completo a su novio y tuvieron una fuerte discusión luego de eso. Ella estuvo ahí, ocupando el rol que no le correspondía, ella _no _era la novia de Ross y se comportó como tal.

Ella no podía volver a correr ese riesgo.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el concierto de hoy. Amaba tanto verlo en el escenario.

Y también la música y R5. Sí, también ellos.

Fotos, sonrisas, conversaciones al azar. Ella estaba tan aburrida aquí y sus pensamientos iban en otra dirección, una muy rubia dirección.

"_Haz estado distraída durante todo el evento"_, su hermana la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

"_¿Sí? Lo siento…",_ Laura se disculpó todavía distraída.

"_¿Te sientes bien? ¿Estás segura que quieres estar acá?"_, cuestionó Vanessa preocupada.

"_Estoy bien",_ la tranquilizó con una sonrisa. Ella era muy buena en sonreír y fingir que siempre estaba feliz. Además de la actuación, el canto y el piano, estaba segura que verse feliz era otro talento que tenía.

"_¿Segura?",_ su hermana le pregunto todavía escéptica. Ella le volvió a sonreír.

"_Segura. ¿Por qué no nos tomamos una selfie?"_, le preguntó esperando cambiar de tema.

"_¿Una selfie? Uhmmm okey",_ aceptó algo reacia. Laura le entregó su iPad.

"_Tómala tú",_ pidió graciosamente.

"_Muy bien. Lo intentaré",_ Vanessa tomó las fotos y todas y cada una de ellas salieron mal. Laura comenzó a reírse de la incapacidad de su hermana para tomar selfies. Vanessa se rindió y le devolvió el iPad.

"_Me rindo. Odio la tecnología"_, dijo riéndose. Laura tomó el iPad e hizo un collage con las fotos tomadas por Vanessa. Subió la foto Instagram.

"**lauramarano: Esta es la razón de por qué Vanessa no toma selfies. ****#TedBakerSS15 #PinchMe".**

Se quedó mirando un poco más en Instagram y le dio "me gusta" a varias fotos que la cuenta de R5 había subido y una de Ross también.

Sí, ella deseaba estar ahí.

Pero no podía… o más bien no debía.

…

El R5HollywoodHang había sido una locura, literalmente. Desde principio a fin. Todo había sido perfecto a excepción de una cosa. Le faltó ella esta noche.

Se sintió estúpido de haber guardado esperanzas de que ella fuera a asistir. Ella no vino y lo único que le quedó fue una gran decepción.

Le costaba admitirlo pero el R5LAHang había sido mucho mejor en muchos aspectos. También porque no se lanzó al público, ahora tenía algunos moretones en sus rodillas por haber hecho tal estupidez de lanzarse a los brazos de puras chicas.

En su defensa, cuando estás sumido en la música todo está permitido.

Luego del show todos se dirigieron al VIP a celebrar la exitosa noche. Había llegado Calum, también sus compañeros de "TB2" Mason y Morgan.

Él realmente estaba feliz por esta noche y estaba odiando con todo su ser el hecho de extrañar tanto a aquella pequeña morena. Debía disfrutar y concentrarse en lo bueno.

No siempre se puede tener todo en la vida.

…

Ella se enteró de que el concierto fue un éxito, se alegró por los chicos. Vio la caída de Ross y también se enteró que Calum estaba ahí y también Morgan. La bailarina de "TBM" con la cual se rumoreó que Ross estuvo saliendo. Nunc a le preguntó directamente si había pasado algo entre ellos, por un lado prefería no saberlo. Y ahora estaban nuevamente los celos fluyendo.

¿Por qué su corazón la traicionaba de esta forma?

Suspiró y se lanzó a su cama, estaba agradecida de estar por fin en casa.

…

Día domingo. Era cumpleaños de Andrew y ellos estaban en Disneyland celebrando. Ayer habían ido a un club de esquí y su día había sido bueno, tranquilo. Unos dos fans le habrán pedido una foto y solo eso.

Pero hoy era completamente distinto, estaban en un lugar público y le habían pedido un sin número de fotos. Su cara de aburrido lo decía todo pero ella no podía negarse a una foto jamás. Amaba a sus fans y el cariño de la gente.

Así que este día no había ido tan bien como esperaban.

El viaje de regreso a casa se hizo eterno. Andrew estaba esquivo y distante. Presentía que algo le estaba molestando pero ella no estaba dispuesta a preguntarle. No quería entrar en una posible discusión él día de su cumpleaños.

Llegaron a su casa y ella sabía que venía lo inevitable. Ya era tarde por la noche y todos estaban durmiendo. Él obviamente no podría quedarse con ella su padre jamás lo permitiría. Se quedaron mirando incómodamente el uno al otro en la entrada de su casa.

"_Así que aquí nos despedimos… feliz cumpleaños otra vez",_ ella le dijo con un poco de nerviosismo.

"_No sé si fue tan feliz",_ el resopló. Lo sabía, sabía que Andrew estaba molesto. Ella realmente estaba cansada de que él nunca estuviera feliz. Ella hacia lo posible para que su relación funcionara a pesar de todas las inseguridades que ella y él tenían. Eran distintas inseguridades, pero inseguridades al fin.

"_Siento haberme tenido que tomar todas esas fotos"_, ella se disculpó falsamente. Andrew notó la ironía, sabía que ella no lo sentía porque eso era parte de su vida y no podía cambiarlo.

"_No lo sientes y lo sabes",_ le reclamó.

"_Muy bien, no lo siento. Tú sabes que mi vida es así ¿es que nunca lo vas a comprender?",_ ella le preguntó con frustración.

"_No nunca lo voy a comprender ¿tal vez Ross sí?",_ le respondió con amargura.

"_¡Ross no tiene nada que ver en esto!",_ ella exclamó con enojo. Ross tenía que ver en muchas cosas pero en esta no. El hecho de que ella fuera famosa y él no, era un dilema totalmente distinto.

"_Sí que tiene que ver, él siempre será el único que te puede comprender. Yo quería tener un cumpleaños tranquilo con mi novia pero tuve un cumpleaños donde totalmente fui ignorado. La gente te pide fotos a ti y yo debo quedarme parado al lado como si no existiera o tener que aguantarme las miradas raras o feas de la gente. Pero cuando estás con Ross la gente le pide fotos a los dos y si es juntos mucho mejor, todo el mundo ama esa mierda de Raura ¿Recuerdas la Premier de "Bad Hair Day"? Esa fue una de las tantas veces que tuve que quedarme atrás de todos mientras tú estabas ocupadísima tomándote fotos con él y tus amigos. Yo siempre seré el amigo, el rumoreado novio de Laura Marano a quien todo el mundo ignora u odia",_ derramó con frustración. Laura tardó unos segundos en procesar todo lo que le decía, no sabía si estar triste o enojada con él. Era verdad, el jamás iba a entender su vida y jamás iba sentirse cómodo con ella.

"_Tú sabes que mi vida es así, desde que me conociste. Esto es lo que yo soy",_ le recordó. Andrew la miró con tristeza.

"_Lo sé y es por eso que creo que debemos romper_", dijo con dolor. Espera ¿qué? Laura no creía las palabras que había escuchado.

"_¿Tú crees que debemos romper?",_ le preguntó estupefacta. Lo peor de todo es que ella no sentía el mismo dolor que él reflejaba, la hacía sentir tan mala persona.

"_Es lo mejor… este último tiempo lo único que hemos hecho ha sido discutir y estoy cansado de esto. Nos llevábamos mejor cuando sólo éramos amigos, yo creo que éramos más felices así…",_ respondió con sinceridad. Él tenía tanta razón, ahora ella tenía miedo de perder a su amigo por haberlo utilizado. Porque sí, eso fue lo que hizo. Lo único bueno aquí, es que esa no era la razón por la que él estaba rompiendo con ella.

"_¿Y qué pasará con nuestra amistad ahora?",_ le cuestionó con temor a su respuesta.

"_No lo sé, por ahora yo lo único que sé es que esto se terminó. Tal vez con un poco de distancia volveremos a recuperar nuestra amistad, de a poco",_ Andrew respondió con un poco más de calma.

"_Realmente espero que sigamos siendo amigos",_ Laura le confesó.

"_Yo también… Ahora me iré a mi casa a descansar ha sido un largo día. Adiós Laura",_ se despidió. Dio la vuelta y se subió a su auto para irse rápidamente de ahí.

Ella no podía creer lo que había acabado de suceder.

Ella ya no tenía un novio.

…

Lunes de vuelta al trabajo y él estaba ansioso de verla. Había sido una semana y se sentía como un mes. También quería ver a Raini y Calum, pero siempre la ansiedad se presentaba con ella. Era como algo_ inevitable_.

Estaban todos reunidos para la lectura del guion y las conversaciones sobre las escenas. De pronto notó que Raini estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa con un cartel que decía "Director". Con lo ocupado que había estado la última semana, él lo había olvidado. La felicitó de inmediato.

Luego llegó Calum y se sentó a su lado. Estaban conversando de cómo estuvo su fin de semana y recordando lo loco que estuvo el R5HollywoodHang, cuando la reunión comenzó.

"_¿Dónde está Laura?",_ le preguntó en un susurro a Calum.

"_Pidió el día libre",_ respondió susurrando también.

"_¿Por qué?",_ cuestionó curioso. Él había visto las fotos de ella con Andrew ayer en Disneyland, tal vez pidió el día para estar con él. Intentó ignorar el dolor que le producía pensar eso.

"_Nadie sabe",_ contestó encogiendo sus hombros. Okey, eso era extraño. Laura jamás faltaría al trabajo sin dar una explicación. Algo estaba mal aquí.

Cuando la reunión terminó se dirigió rápidamente a su camerino para llamarla. Necesitaba saber que le había sucedido pero su celular sonó y no tuvo respuesta. Lo intentó una vez más y obtuvo el mismo resultado.

Tal vez ella estaba ocupada.

Muy ocupada como para si quiera atender su llamada.

…

Al día siguiente ella apareció como si todo estuviera normal. La mañana transcurrió rápidamente y llegó la hora de almuerzo. Se suponía que todos irían almorzar a un restaurant pero Raini estaba ocupada con algunas cosas sobre la dirección y Calum la estaba ayudando, además de que también le interesaba aprender.

Como resultado sólo quedaban él y Laura. Hace tiempo no salían solo ellos dos y ella tenía un novio por lo que no sabía si estaría bien con la idea.

"_Así que solo quedamos tú y yo ¿quieres ir almorzar conmigo?",_ le preguntó con algo de nerviosismo. Ella le sonrió levemente.

Laura se derritió, se veía tan dulce preguntándole.

"_Por supuesto, así salimos de aquí y nos distraemos un poco",_ le respondió intentando sonar lo más casual posible y así ocultar todas las mariposas en el estómago que le producía salir a solas con él.

Ella sabía que esto era una mala idea ya que era una invitación amistosa, no una cita. Pero al parecer ella era un tipo de masoquista. No le bastaba con actuar como pareja en el show, ahora quería un vistazo de cómo sería en la vida real.

Ayer se había tomado el día libre para prepararse para esto. Para mentalizarse en que a pesar de que ahora no tenía un novio, las cosas no cambiaban. Ella no iba a estar con Ross, porque ellos sólo eran amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

Sin embargo, cómo que a su corazón no le importaba sufrir con tal de estar cerca de él.

Y cómo que a ella a estas alturas no le importaba mucho tampoco.

…

Iban viajando en el auto de Ross en un cómodo silencio escuchando la radio. De pronto una canción comenzó a sonar, era "Shut up and dance" de Walk The Moon. Automáticamente los dos acercaron sus manos a la radio para subir el volumen y sus dedos se rozaron.

Podrían jurar que se sintió como electricidad.

Laura se sonrojó y retiró su mano torpemente devolviéndola a su regazo.

Ross notó cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaron y una alegría lo invadió.

Él tenía en _su_ auto a Laura, _sólo_ a ella cómo lo había deseado hace tanto tiempo.

Debía disfrutar de este momento.

Se sonrieron torpemente. Ross comenzó a cantar mientras conducía.

_**We were victims of the night **__(Fuimos víctimas de la noche)__**  
**__**The chemical, physical kryptonite **__(La química, la kriptonita física)__**  
**__**Helpless to the bass and the fading lights **__(Indefensos frente a la grave y desvaneciente luz)__**  
**__**Oh, we were bound to get together **__(Oh, nacimos para estar juntos)__**  
**__**Bound to get together **__(Nacimos para estar juntos)_

_**She took my arm **__(Ella tomó mi brazo)__  
__**I don't know how it happened**__ (No sé cómo pasó)__  
__**We took the floor and she said...**__ (Pisamos la pista de baile y ella dijo...)_

Laura sonrió y comenzó a cantar con él.

_**Oh, don't you dare look back**__ (Oh, no te atrevas a mirar hacia atrás)__  
__**Just keep your eyes on me**__ (solo mantén tus ojos en mí)__  
__**I said "You're holding back"**__ (yo dije "te estás conteniendo")__  
__**She said "Shut up and dance with me"**__ (ella dijo "cállate y baila conmigo")__  
__**This woman is my destiny**__ (Esta mujer es mi destino)__  
__**She said "Oh, shut up and dance with me"**__ (Ella dijo: "Oh, cállate y baila conmigo")_

Cantaron el resto de la canción juntos y él ambiente dentro de ese auto era felicidad pura.

Eran sólo ellos dos y era perfecto.

"_**She said "Oh, shut up and dance with me"**_

_**"Oh, shut up and dance with me" **_

"_¡Me encanta esa canción!",_ ella exclamó sonriendo cuando terminaron de cantar.

"_En vivo es una locura",_ Ross le contó animado.

"_Lo sé. La bailé como una loca en el R5LAHang",_ le recordó.

"_Cómo olvidarlo…",_ Ross confesó casi suspirando. Él corazón de Laura se aceleró automáticamente a mil kilómetros por hora al escucharlo. Ross se dio cuenta de su confesión y siguió mirando el camino avergonzado.

"_Lamento no haber asistido el miércoles, tuve un compromiso",_ ella se disculpó.

"_Oh, no importa lo entiendo. Sólo te diré que te lo perdiste ¡Fue asombroso_!", él le contó esperando despertar su envidia.

Y por supuesto que la despertó. Y los celos también.

"_Ya lo creo tu caída fue épica_", se burló ignorando el recuerdo de Morgan en el concierto. Ross se sonrojó aún más.

"_Hey no te burles…"_, él rezongó. Laura no pudo evitar reírse.

"_Sólo a ti se te puede ocurrir semejante locura",_ ella le dijo negando con la cabeza.

"_De todas maneras me debes un concierto y el jueves Walk The Moon hará uno acá en L.A. deberías ir con nosotros. Rydel, Lori y Sav irán también",_ le sugirió cambiando de tema.

"_Suena bien, tal vez vaya…",_ ella le volvió a sonreír. Un par de minutos después llegaron a su destino.

"_Y aquí estamos",_ Ross sonrió estacionando su auto.

…

Almorzaron juntos, tranquilamente. No llamaron tanto la atención como ellos pensaron que lo harían. Rieron y conversaron sobre cualquier cosa. Todo era tan cómodo entre ellos y ambos olvidaron todas sus preocupaciones.

Laura hasta el momento estaba teniendo un _muy_ buen vistazo de cómo sería salir con él en la realidad. Pero ¿cómo no sería bueno? Todo con él se sentía tan bien.

Lo único malo aquí, es que desde ahora no podría dejar de pensar en eso.

"_Hay una tienda de discos aquí cerca ¿te parece si vamos? Aún nos queda tiempo antes de volver", _Ross le propuso esperanzado.

Cómo si pudiera negarse.

Ella jamás podría negarse a esos suplicantes ojos de cachorro.

"_Me encantaría ir",_ respondió entusiasmada.

Mientras caminaban hacia la tienda, un par de fans le pidieron unas fotos con ellos juntos. Con amabilidad posaron junto a ellas. Laura no pudo evitar notar a lo que Andrew se refería cuando rompieron, él tenía razón. Lo más probable es que si hubiera estado en este lugar con él, le habrían pedido solo fotos a ella. Pero con Ross era distinto, él no se molestaba en tomarse fotos o que lo reconocieran ya que era igual que ella. Y aunque le era difícil admitirlo, parecía como si la gente le encantaba verlos juntos.

Y cómo que a ella también le encantaba.

Por supuesto que le encantaba.

Se despidieron de las chicas y entraron a la tienda de discos.

…

Hace mucho tiempo que ella no se divertía tanto con algo tan simple como buscar discos. Ross y Laura podían ser distintos en muchas cosas, casi polos opuestos. Pero en cuanto a la música, ellos eran casi iguales, ahí no había diferencias.

"_Me llevaré este, este… uhhm este yyyyyy_ este –Ross murmuró tomando varios discos– _¡ah! ¡Y este también_!", exclamó como niño de 5 años en una tienda de dulces. Laura no podía dejar de sonreír, observó los discos en su mano.

"_Déjame ver… ¿Fleetwood Mac, Pink Floyd, Cage The Elephant, The Strokes, Cold War Kids?… supuse que ya los tenías",_ Laura comentó su elección.

"_Sí, pero en iTunes. Ya sabes, no hay nada mejor que tener la música física"_, le explicó. Laura entendía perfectamente. Ross observó los discos en sus manos.

"_Pink Floyd, Ed Sheeran, The Beatles, Jason Mraz, Led Zeppelin"_, Ross le sonrió.

"_Lo misma razón que tú",_ Laura le respondió encogiéndose de hombros antes de que preguntara.

Sí, ellos se comprendían.

Totalmente.

…

El viaje de vuelta al set fue gracioso. Laura venía haciendo un puchero por qué él no la dejó pagar.

"_Vamos Laura no te enojes, que es un regalo",_ él le suplicó intentando ocultar su sonrisa.

"_Yo podría perfectamente haber pagado mis discos",_ ella le reclamó infantilmente.

"_Tómalo como un regalo de navidad atrasado. No te di nada"_, le propuso.

"_Eso fue porque estabas en Colorado",_ Laura le discutió.

"_¿Qué hay de malo en que quiera darte un regalo?"_, Ross le preguntó riéndose.

"_Tú no eres mi novio para regalarme cosas"_, ella respondió sin pensar. La verdad es que ella solo estaba siendo infantil, le gustaba discutir con él y esas palabras salieron sin notar el peso que traían. La sonrisa de Ross se borró y fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza.

"_Tienes razón. Tu novio es el que debería hacerte regalos…",_ murmuró sonando más triste de lo que debía demostrar.

"_Ya no tengo novio",_ Laura confesó al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Qué le pasaba a su boca? Estaba diciéndole todo. Sólo faltaba que le dijera que lo amaba y tal vez su boca se quedaría tranquila.

Ross frenó su auto en mitad de la calle al escuchar su confesión. Gracias a Dios que no venía ningún auto detrás de él. Laura se asustó por su reacción y estaba tan confundida pero no se atrevió a hablar. Estaban a una cuadra para llegar al set, así que no dijeron nada hasta que él estacionó el auto.

"_Lo siento, me pillaste por sorpresa",_ se disculpó avergonzado.

"_Está bien, no nos pasó nada",_ murmuró todavía sorprendida por su reacción.

"_¿Oí bien? ¿Tú… tú ya no tienes novio?"_, tartamudeó nervioso. Ella asintió.

"_Desde el domingo",_ le contó tímidamente.

Eso significaba una cosa.

"_Por eso no viniste ayer _–afirmó– _¿estás bien?",_ él le preguntó con evidente preocupación tomando con suavidad su mano izquierda. Laura se estremeció por su contacto y volvió a sentirse culpable, porque la verdad es que ella no estaba tan triste como debería. Por supuesto que tenía pena, Andrew era su amigo y ella lo amaba… pero le afligía haberlo perdido cómo amigo pero no como su novio.

Y ahora que ya no estaba con él y tenía en frente al hombre que ella _realmente_ amaba, tomándole su mano con preocupación, observándola a los ojos como nadie jamás lo había hecho. Ella no estaba bien, porque ella lo amaba a él. _Má_s que un amigo, mucho _más_ que un amigo, probablemente como el amor de su vida. Y la ponía mal saber que aunque lo intentó no pudo deshacerse de sus sentimientos.

Estaba tan hundida en esto.

Sin querer una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

Él automáticamente la acarició y limpió la lágrima. Odiaba tanto verla triste. Odiaba verla triste por ese estúpido de Andrew.

Y sintió envidia, tanta envidia de él también. Porque aunque no fuera algo bueno, deseaba ser él la razón de esas lágrimas de amor.

"_¿Hay algo que pueda hacer? Pídeme lo que sea",_ él le rogó desesperado por querer borrar esa tristeza.

"_Abrázame"_, susurró. Él lo hizo automáticamente.

Ella hundió su rostro en su cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza. Esto era tortura pura, pero lo único que deseaba en este momento era sentir su calor y sus brazos cobijándola.

La posición en la que estaban no le permitía abrazarla como él quería, así que la tomó de su cintura y la atrajo para sentarla en su regazo. Esperaba que quizás ella protestara. Pero no lo hizo, ella acomodó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y hundió nuevamente su rostro en él.

Se quedaron así entrelazados por segundos, minutos… no sabía realmente. Había perdido la noción del tiempo aquí entre sus brazos.

Se sentía tan contenida y a la vez tan frágil.

Él besó su cabello tiernamente y le susurró al oído.

"_Todo va estar bien"_

Ella se apartó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos y ahí estaba mirándola a ella, cómo si sus ojos la hubieran estado esperando. Sintió esta atracción magnética que la atraía a sus labios.

Él comenzó acercarse lentamente, cuidadosamente y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Quería besarla tanto y no sabía si ella lo quería también. El hecho es, que ella no se alejó, lo que respondía a su pregunta. Se quedaron muy cerca, sintiendo la respiración y los latidos acelerados.

De pronto el sonido de un celular los interrumpió y los dos volvieron a la realidad.

Tal vez el destino los odiaba.

Era el celular de Laura, así que ella en silencio salió de su regazo y volvió al asiento del copiloto. Busco en su cartera y contestó.

"_**Hey ¿qué pasa? … sí, vamos de inmediato, estamos en el estacionamiento… Okey, adiós"**_

"_Es Raini, dice que ya van a comenzar",_ le explicó a Ross.

"_Okey, vamos",_ él sacó las llaves de su auto y se bajó. Laura tomó su bolsa de compra e hizo lo mismo.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el set. Los dos estaban totalmente incrédulos con lo que había acabado de suceder, con lo que _casi _había acabado de suceder.

Entraron y todos ya estaban reunidos.

"_Me disculpan, iré dejar esto a mi camerino y vuelvo enseguida",_ Laura les dijo antes de irse rápidamente.

Ross se sentó al lado de Calum.

"_¿Cómo estuvo ese almuerzo?",_ le preguntó su amigo sonriendo. Él lo pensó por un segundo.

"_Inexplicable",_ murmuró todavía estupefacto.

Todavía estaba confundido y aterrado, feliz y ansioso. Todo al mismo tiempo.

…

Laura cerró la puerta detrás de ella una vez que entró en su camerino. Suspiró pesadamente. No podía creer lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos.

Casi se besaron. Ella quería besarlo y estaba segura que él también.

Pero el destino le había jugado una mala pasada, o tal vez había evitado que sucediera por alguna razón.

¿Y si él solo había querido besarla por lastima?

Lo más probable es que esa era la respuesta.

Un golpe insistente en su puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos, eran golpes desesperados.

Asustada ella abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él. Ahí estaba Ross con la misma mirada con la que la había observado en su auto hace unos minutos atrás. Se quedaron en silencio, mirándose el uno al otro. Mil sentimientos pasaban por sus miradas pero pudo reconocer uno y rogó que no fuera su imaginación.

Sin previo aviso, él se acercó, la tomó por la cintura y la besó. Con fuerza con pasión. Ella se sorprendió pero su cuerpo inmediatamente reaccionó a él y lo besó con la misma fuerza.

Sus brazos se fueron alrededor de su cuello y lo atrajo más hacia ella. Sin parar de besarse entraron en el camerino y él cerró la puerta detrás de él con su pie.

La llevó hacia el sofá grande aun besándose desesperadamente y ella cayó de espaldas. Él continuó besándola ahí pero más suave, más profundamente. Quería hacerle saber en este beso que la amaba, que la amaba mucho.

Habían compartido besos actuando y por supuesto que se habían sentido bien. Pero estos no eran Austin y Ally. Eran Ross y Laura, y el beso era real, era íntimo, con amor, con pasión.

Todo al mismo tiempo.

Parecía como si sus bocas estuvieran hechas el uno para el otro. Porque jamás un beso se había sentido de esta forma.

Era el cielo y el infierno a la vez.

Pero era perfecto.

Él finalizó el beso picoteando sus labios con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

"_No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé para poder hacer esto",_ él susurró en sus labios.

Laura sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por el pecho cuando escuchó su confesión.

"_Yo también he esperado mucho tiempo",_ admitió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"_Sé que esto sonará loco y apresurado, sobre todo apresurado pero tengo que decírtelo_ –divagó nervioso– _Te amo Laura",_ le dijo dulcemente mirándola a los ojos.

Y ahí estaban las tres palabras que ella jamás pensó que iba a escuchar de su boca. Todo parecía tan irreal pero no era un sueño.

Esto realmente estaba pasando y él la amaba.

La amaba a ella.

"_Yo también te amo Ross",_ ella le respondió sinceramente.

"_¿Tú… tú querrías ser mi novia?"_, le preguntó esperanzado. Ella sintió que el corazón se le saldría por el pecho.

Esto realmente estaba pasando.

"_Nada me haría más feliz que ser tu novia",_ respondió emocionada y lo besó.

…

Al día siguiente Laura no podía estar más feliz, más radiante. Ella por fin era novia de Ross, ella estaba con el hombre que amaba.

Por supuesto que todo sería complicado.

Habían roto su promesa de no salir entre ellos. Y estaba segura que probablemente decepcionaría a su madre. Pero nunca se había sentido tan completa en su vida.

Y quería arriesgarlo todo.

Porque valía la pena.

Ross por su parte no podía creer cómo las cosas habían cambiado. Laura le había confesado que siempre lo había amado a él y que toda su relación con Andrew había sido una vía de escape a sus sentimientos por _él._

Al parecer el destino no lo odiaba después de todo porque sin previo aviso por fin había sucedido.

Ella era su novia.

Su novia secreta hasta que "Austin &amp; Ally" llegara a su fin.

No les importaba en lo absoluto.

Porque esto que estaban viviendo lo habían esperado por tanto tiempo. Y que fuera algo sólo entre ellos dos, lo hacía aún más especial.

Sus familias y amigos cercanos lo sabrían muy pronto de todas maneras.

…

Laura estaba respondiendo tweets a sus fans porque ella estaba muy en el ánimo de hacerlo. Estaba feliz y agradecida.

Ross entró a su camerino, cerró la puerta con pestillo y se sentó a su lado abrazándola.

"_¿Qué haces?",_ le pregunto con voz alegre.

"_Tweet spree",_ ella respondió dándole un beso en su mejilla. Ross estiró su mano pidiéndole el iPad.

"_¿Puedo?",_ ella se lo entregó. Recorrió sus menciones y vio una foto de ellos juntos.

Era de ayer, sonrió.

El tweet decía: **"Explica esto".** Ross sonrió y respondió: **"hahahahaha es inexplicable".**

* * *

**Segunda parte y final terminada.**

**Lo real aquí: Los tweet, fotos y fechas. La entrevista radial y Ross y su cita fracasada gracias a Tinder. Ross promocionando TB2. Laura en el evento de Ted Baker. El concierto. Laura con Andrew en Disneyland (y el tipo muy aburrido al lado de Laura), y Laura y Ross saliendo a solas a comer e ir de compras a una tienda de discos MUY real ahahahah y el último tweet explica el nombre de la historia jejeje.**

**Si les gustó este Two Shot háganmelo saber en un comentario o darle Fav :D Es gratis y me hace feliz ahahaha. Si les parece podrían contarme cual fue su parte favorita ;)**

**PD: Ili quiero volver a escribir y lo que me cuentas tiene mucho sentido. También lo he pensado y me lo puedo imaginar, podría utilizar alguna de tus ideas. Me gustaría escribirlo. Pero por el poco tiempo que me deja la universidad no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré y creo que tendría que ser un One Shot o algo así, parecido a este ¿no sé si te gustaría? Anyway, gracias por compartir tus ideas conmigo:)**

**Un abrazo y espero volver pronto.**

**Keey :)**


End file.
